


Midnight Talk

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: After some shocking events on a case, Gavin and RK900 have a heart to heart talk late one night that ends up revealing more than they both thought it could.The plot is inspired by, and based on "Detroit Awakening" a Detroit:Become Human Short FanMovie by "Octopunk Media". (I strongly propose watching it, it's amazing!!! You can find the video on the link below, as well as more details about the movie creators and actors.)[Movie link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAxPxm-sPR4]





	Midnight Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts).



> This fic was a gift for my beloved Parabatai, so if you like it, you have her to thank for it! xD  
> Love you cielo~!

_They were at Gavin Reed's house, sitting in comfortable silence after their last talk had dissolved most of the tension between them._ _In the end, it was RK900 that broke the hush and spoke first._

* * *

“You asked me before about that murder victim. The truth is, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It wasn’t the first time I’d seen something like this, but for some reason, it was different now. For the first time, I was afraid.”

“Afraid? What changed?”

“I…” Nines stared at the cat on his lap for a moment, avoiding Gavin’s stare as he thought. “I’m not sure. I do have a theory about it though and there is an 87% possibility that it is correct.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at that, waiting for him to go on, but RK900 remained silent. “So what **was** the theory tin-can?? Are you gonna tell me or just keep it to yourself?”

The android actually looked surprised at that. “You actually want me to tell you? I thought you wouldn’t care.”

“Of course I do care-! **Don’t**!!” He amended hastily. “I don’t!” He repeated. “Of course I don’t care. But you’re my partner and- and if you don’t function correctly it’ll affect the investigation.” He nodded to himself satisfied by the poor excuse. “Yup. Can’t have you jeopardizing the search for the killer.”

“I can tell when someone is lying you know.” Nines said, a small smile playing on his lips, before he frowned slightly and added confused. “Though I can’t claim to understand the reason you would.”

“Shut up. It doesn’t matter. Just tell me the damn theory already!!”

“As you wish.”

He paused for a moment, thinking of where to start as Gavin watched him, unable to distinguish anymore that he wasn’t ‘ _really’_ human. There was a small crease on his brow as he thought, and his eyes were faraway, looking at him but not seeing him at all.

 _‘Not human huh?’_ Gavin scoffed hating to admit it even to himself. _‘He’s more human than most of the humans I’ve ever met.’_

“Detective? Something wrong?”

“That’s my line tin-can! Did you shut down or something? I’m waiting for you to speak.”

“Oh. Right. Okay. See, as I told you before, even though you knew already, I’m not like the other deviants. I _awoke_ as a deviant. I was alive all along –so to speak. I process everything like a machine, according to my original design, and for that reason I am smarter and more effective than most humans, but because I am a deviant, I also had instilled in me from the very start, humanity’s greatest flaw. Feelings. But still. Even though I possessed the ability to feel. Or better said, even though that ability was _forced_ on me, it still hadn’t been a handicap. Until recently. I believe that something is to blame for it. Something awake those feeling and forced me to face what was merely a background noise until now.  I did some research and saw that humans function that way too sometimes.” Frowning he leaned closer to Reed, so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realise how his words and movement had been affecting him. “You can try and deny the things you don’t want to feel. The things you believe you shouldn’t feel. Alternatively, you can acknowledge their existence, but ignore them, because you know you can’t let them get in the way of what’s really important. Work for example, and catching a killer as you said. And I did both of those things. I tried, because I can’t be rendered useless just because there is something precious I’m afraid to lose! I’m supposed to be the perfect creation!” He exclaimed, surprising Gavin who was watching him closely. “I should be able to just erase anything not useful to me. Throw away whatever is getting in my way. I actually do have the power to do that. Feelings are just data after all. I could erase the ones hindering me. But…” He paused, lowering his voice and his eyes. “I don’t want to… I know I should. I know I’m being a handicap by not doing so. I’m sorry.” He sighed looking back at a wide-eyed Gavin, his own grey eyes full of despair and conflict as he uttered the next words. “I just can’t bring myself to erase them for good. But I promise, I’ll keep them at bay.”

A beat of silence. And then,

“ ** _Phck_**. Dammit. I can’t believe you’re actually going to make me say this. Phck.” Gavin shook his head sighing. “Nines… I know they’re a pain in the ass, but you shouldn’t bury those feelings. Pretending you don’t feel the things you do and acting like nothing is wrong is only going to hurt you more and more. In the end, the feelings will win and force their way out, no matter how hard you’d have tried to hold them back, and all that pain would have been for nothing in the first place.”

“That’s a very wise thing to say detective. So very unlike you.” He smirked.

“Assh-“

“Are you speaking from personal experience perhaps?” The android whispered softly, the teasing smile gone.

“So what if I am?” He growled going into the defensive.

“In that case, I think you should take your own advice too detective. I’d hate to see you in pain.”

“What do you care, you-! Wait. What did you say?”

“I said, I’d hate to see you in pain detective.” He repeated slowly to make a point, then added. “I shouldn’t care. I should actually be angry at you, because you are to blame I’m malfunctioning –as you’d call it. But even though you are the reason for literally every problem I’m facing, I can’t be angry with you, because I really care about you. It’s a paradox, isn’t it? I’ve been processing it for a while, but I can’t understand it. It just confuses me.”

“You care…? About me?”

“That’s what I just said, wasn’t it?”

“It was yeah… But… Hey! I’m not really the reason for every problem you’re facing. Or you’re calling me a serial killer now too??” He half-joked evading Nines’ words that still rang in his head baffling him.

“A serial killer? But aren’t androids just machines detective? It’s not murder if a machine is destroyed, is it?” His tone was teasing once more, but this time Gavin could tell he was using teasing to cover his hurt and uncertainty.

“I was wrong, okay?! I was an asshole! Is that what you want to hear? I get it now. I understand. I know! You’re not just a machine. You’re so much more, and if anything were to happen to you I-!” He stopped talking abruptly, realising what he was saying. “Anyway.” He muttered looking away from him. “We’ll catch that bastard. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know we will detective.” He smiled softly. “So, please tell me one more thing and then I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.”

Gavin looked at him, conflict in his eyes as he obviously ached to say something. In the end, he just nodded in agreement and Nines went on with his question.

“Tell me… Gavin.” He reached out and touched his face, making him gasp softly and hold his breath. “If I follow your advice and act on my feelings instead of burying them, will you do the same?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing, as he tried in vain to resist leaning against the hand on his cheek, then nodded again, looking at him. “Only if you do it first.”

“I’d be glad to detective.” Nines smiled genuinely at him, before cupping his face with both hands and leaning in to kiss him softly.

Nines pulled back to let him breathe, and Gavin smiled too. “A deal is a deal I guess.” He said before grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked their movie and would like to see a "part 2", you can help them by donating on their links below~  
> https://www.patreon.com/octopunkmedia  
> https://ko-fi.com/octopunkmedia
> 
> [I am in no way affiliated with "Octopunk Media" myself, I just genuinely believe the movie was amazing and more people need to watch it!]


End file.
